King In Yellow Anthology
The King In Yellow : An Anthology was published in 2007 by Atlantean Publishing; it was edited by DJ Tyrer and included stories, discussion, poetry and artwork. It is an A4 format, small press publication. It was replaced by A Terrible Thing in late 2016, containing many of the stories from this collection, plus additions. Prose Content The following prose stories and articles appeared in the anthology : *Hastur & The King In Yellow : An Investigation by DJ Tyrer (previously published in The Supplement). *An Investigation Into The King In Yellow by Simon Brake *Ivy-Covered Horror by Matt Sanborn *Thorn Within by Stefano Magliocco *News by DJ Tyrer *The Rest Of Your Life by Neal Wilgus *Yellow Death, Yellow Peril and Yellow Art by DS Davidson (a linked trio; Yellow Death was incorrectly titled Yellow Art in the anthology, although correctly titled in the contents list) *The Colour Of Death by Dirk Holland *Not On The Recommended Reading List by DJ Tyrer *In Carcosa, The King by Gary Vehar *Dreams Of The King by DS Davidson *The Streets Of Alar by DJ Tyrer *The Prophet's Paradise by RW Chambers *Dreams Of The Yellow King by Dirk Holland *A Fragment by DJ Tyrer *Fantastic Worlds : JG Ballard's Condensation of 'The King In Yellow' by Cardinal Cox *A Moon Over Carcosa by DJ Tyrer (previously published in Awen) *Sire by John Goodrich *Easy Come, Easy Go by Steve Sneyd *The Unmasking by Alex Kreitner *Coming Home by DJ Tyrer *The Swelling by David Conyers Poems The following poems appeared in the anthology : *Dark Star by DJ Tyrer (has subsequently appeared in Bard) *The Last King Is Come by DJ Tyrer *The Yellow Sign by Cardinal Cox *Have You Seen The Yellow Sign by DJ Tyrer *Chambersworld - Five Snapshots by Steve Sneyd *Act 1, Scene 2 by RW Chambers *Cassilda's Song by RW Chambers *Play Fragment by Cardinal Cox *Carcosa Rising by Cardinal Cox *Nomansland by Neal Wilgus *It is a terrible thing to fall into the hands of the Living God by DS Davidson *Words of the Yellow King by DS Davidson *Sins of the City by DJ Tyrer (since republished in Monomyth) *The King In Tatters by DS Davidson *untitled poem by Lin Carter *The Things That Flap Above by DJ Tyrer Artwork The following artwork appeared in the anthology : *Yellow Sign by DJ Tyrer (appears in colour on the front cover and inside rear cover, also in grey as a filler piece) *a piece by Alan Hunter (page 1) *illustration for The Rest Of Your Life by Chris Catt James (of Carcosa exit road sign; page 11) *a piece by Chris Catt James (page 12) *Carcosa by Hugh Thomas (page 15) *illustration for Dreams Of The King (page 25) *Spaceship by Chris Catt James (page 28; this has also been used to illustrate DS Davidson's Lovecraftian SF tale The Grail Of Derwandir in Atlantean Publishing's Grail anthology and Monomyth) *A Moon Over Carcosa by DJ Tyrer (page 32; also used as a cover for Bard) *illustration for Sire by Chris Catt James (page 33) *illustration for The Swelling by David Conyers (page 47) Category:Atlantean Publishing Category:Stories Category:Poems Category:Artwork